A Soul Most Beautiful
by Forever Heart3 Broken
Summary: Beau isn't your average 16 year old girl. She's a witch, and she has the most amazing adventures at Hogwarts. But... She's always wishing for something more... Through magic, friendship, and misadventures, will she find love? George/OC. Don't like, don't read! ;)


**A/N: Hi, Heart here! This is my first story ever, and I'm so excited to share it with all of you! I hope you like it loads! I'd really love it if you left a review after reading, so don't forget to! ;P Okay, onto the story! Heart out! 3**

* * *

Beau groaned as her alarm clock went off, interrupting her peaceful slumber. "Oh, just five more minutes," she mumbled, rolling over onto her stomach and burying her face in her pink polka-dotted pillow.

Her alarm clock, however, refused to shut up, and when Beau tried to slam her hand down on the snooze button, she found nothing but empty air. She looked up from her pillow, rubbing at her gray eyes, to see her alarm clock all the way at the other side of the room, far away from her nightstand. She suddenly recalled placing it there the night before, with the intention of making it harder for her to go back to sleep.

 _'Stupid past self,'_ Beau thought furiously, getting out of bed and walking across the room. _'Why'd you think that was a good idea anyways?'_

Upon hitting the snooze button, she headed back to her bed, only to stop in her tracks when she realized what day it was.

September 1st. She squealed as she realized that she'd be going back to Hogwarts today, and she opened up her light pink, wooden trunk to do some more last minute packing.

Beau had turned sixteen a month ago, and was about to enter her sixth year at Hogwarts. She couldn't wait to her all her friends again, especially the Weasleys! The Weasley twins were her best friends, and she couldn't imagine life without them.

After Beau finished sweeping the rest of her schoolbooks into her trunk, as well as some Shakespeare for light reading, she flung open her closet and searched for any articles of clothing that may have been left behind.

"Beau, are you up?" Her mother was calling her from downstairs in the living room.

"Yes, mum, I'm up!" Beau called back, throwing a red and gold striped tie into her trunk. "Just doing some last minute packing!"

"Well, hurry up! You need to have breakfast and go! You don't want to be late, do you?"

"No, mum!" Beau added a pair of black tights and a pleated gray skirt to her trunk, as well as some pajamas. "Lemme just get ready really quick!"

* * *

Beau pranced down the stairs in a pretty light blue dress, her luscious dark brown hair with three streaks of color in it (light pink, light blue, and mint) wrapped up in a bun. She also wore white flats with a little black bow on each tip.

"Hey, mum!" she said, cheerily, skipping into the kitchen.

Her mother looked up from the stove and smiled. "Well, somebody's excited," she said, putting eggs and sausage onto Beau's plate. "Well, eat up! We need to be going soon. Your father's just putting some gas in the car."

"Okay!" Beau exclaimed. She grinned. Today was going to be PERFECT.

* * *

When they arrived at King's Cross, Beau and her parents piled her things onto a cart, walked towards the barrier, and then casually walked into it once they knew no one was looking.

Beau bid her parents good-bye as she boarded the Hogwarts Express, and then proceeded further into the train, looking for an empty compartment. Upon finding an empty compartment, she stored her trunk in the bins overhead and sat down, but only after taking out "A Midsummer Night's Dream" to read while on the way to Hogwarts.

Suddenly she heard two boys laughing, the sound of their voices slowly getting louder. Beau looked up, the rainbow streak in her hair turning orange with excitement. It was none other than...

The Weasley twins! They burst through the carriage door, laughing and making fun of each other. George grinned when he noticed Beau sitting in the compartment.

"Hey, Beau! Excited to see us, are you?" he asked, mischievously, pointing at her now orange streak of hair.

Beau looked up and blushed, the streak of hair turning light pink. "Oh, be quiet!" she exclaimed, as Fred and George continued to laugh. "You know I can't control that!"

When Beau first went to Hogwarts, a potion she was working on had exploded in her face, leaving her hair pastel rainbow-colored. Her hair also changed color with the emotions she felt, and she had lived with it for a few weeks before Madame Pomfrey was able to fix her hair. However, she was unable to get rid of all of it, and Beau had had a small rainbow streak of hair ever since.

The twins sat down, and as Beau laughed with them, she felt once more that this was gonna be a great schoolyear.

* * *

 **A/N: OMG, isn't that soooo cute? ;3 Please leave a review! It'd make me super duper happy! Thankies~ ;;^_^;;**


End file.
